The present invention relates to exercise machines, and particularly to an abdominal exercise machine for exercising the abdominal muscles.
Currently, a variety of exercise equipments have been developed to exercise abdominal muscles.
A general abdominal exercise machine includes a U-shaped base, a head member fitting about a middle of the base, a back member connecting with a side of the head member, and two handles extending up from opposite ends of the base. An arc-shaped portion is formed at a distal end of each handle. A distal end of each arc-shaped portion is inward bent to form an operating part, for being held by a corresponding hand of an exerciser. In use, the exerciser lies on the back member. Hands of the exerciser hold the operating parts of the handles. The exercise machine moves together with the exerciser. The exercise machine rotates around the arc-shaped portions when the arc-shaped portions touch the ground. The exercise machine can help people lose some weight. However, the handles extend up from the base, which needs a great space to place the exercise machine. It is not easy to receive and keep the exercise machine.
What is needed is to abominal exercise machine includes a U-shaped base, a exercising the abominal muscles.